


SMG4: Mario's Final Stand.

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Mario the Inkling. [1]
Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, Mario and Meggy are both over 20 in this continuity, Resurrection, Self-Sacrifice, So chill, but with a bit of a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: This is an alternate take on the ending of SMG4's Anime Arc. Meggy and Desti are now safe thanks to the efforts of the SMG4 cast. However, it came with a cost. The loss of a close friend.
Relationships: Mario (Nintendo)/Meggy (SMG4)
Series: Mario the Inkling. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	SMG4: Mario's Final Stand.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some music to really go with this story, then play this when Tari says: "Mario's severely burned, and he's rapidly bleeding internally... He's... He's not gonna make it..."  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfsCK9tPCy8

_At this time in this alternate version of the Anime Arc, Meggy was released from the Ink Zuccer, and Desti didn’t get impaled by Sephiroth. Goku, however, was still summoned. Everyone has evacuated the island, with the exception of Mario and Francis, both locked in an intense fight with each other while Goku is about to blow up the whole island._

Mario: Francis! It seems you and I will be making the journey to Hell together. I don't care if I die. All of my friends are safe.

Francis: You really are pathetic if you're willing to throw your life away just to see your stupid friends live.

Mario: At least I have actual friends. Tell me, what do you have? Fakers. Fictional characters that aren't actual friends.

Francis: It was the only thing I knew in life that mattered. Everyone thought of me as a freak. Had I had my way, your squid friend would have died, serving perfect fuel for that pen.

Mario: The moment you kidnapped Meggy was when your fate was sealed.

Francis: Too bad you'll never get to see your precious friends again. This island is about to blow up any second now, and there's nobody who can save you. It's game over for me and you.

Mario: I die today, knowing that my friends are safe. _Mario readies one final punch_. FALCON PUNCH!

_Francis' eyes widen in terror as flames engulf his vision._

Francis: Aw spit...

_Shaggy rushes in and grabs Mario, but is unable to save him from the brunt of the explosion. Despite this, he brings Mario to his friends. Upon being placed down on the ground, Mario takes a few steps before stumbling to the ground._

Meggy: RED!!!! 

Luigi, SMG4, Boopkins, Bob, and Saiko: MARIO!!! 

Axol: RED TOMATO!!!

_Everyone rushes over to Mario in shock, panic setting in as they gather round, with Tari immediately starting to scan his vital signs, gasping in horror as the results quickly come in_

Tari: Mario's severely burned, and he's rapidly bleeding internally... He's... He's not gonna make it...

_Meggy scoops Mario up in her arms._

Mario: h.......hey....Meggy....

Meggy: M-Mario... This c-can't be happening...

Mario: At least......my friends......are safe.....I'm sorry......that I was......just a dumb idiot......to all of you......

Meggy: You weren't a bad person... You were good to us at times... You risked your life just to save us all... You're more of a hero than any of us...

Luigi: Mario…..please don’t die on us…..

Mario: I’m….sorry….bro….Mario’s not…..gonna make it….

_Luigi breaks down crying, with Saiko walking over to him and hugging him tightly._

Mario: Please.....take care of my bro for me........and Meggy. _  
  
Mario starts coughing violently.  
  
_ Mario: Desti......Meggy's going to need as much help......as she can get......

Desti: You have my word...

Mario: Meggy.....promise me that.....you'll win the Splatfest....

Meggy: I p-p-promise... I won't l-l-let you down...

Mario: Thank you.......Meggy.....for being…my best friend….and for never.....giving up......on.......me......

_Mario succumbs to his wounds, and dies in Meggy's arms._

Meggy: Mario...? No... Please no... Mario... No... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Meggy starts crying loudly over Mario's lifeless body. The ships arrive, and everybody boards them in silence, mourning the loss of their friend. Mario's body is placed inside a coffin, for a funeral that will be held after they return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi is currently on the upper level of the ship, curled up into a ball and emotionally devastated, with Saiko attempting to comfort him. Meggy goes down to a lower level of the ship, where she starts crying her eyes out. Unknown to all of her friends, she had feelings for the red plumber. Desti is standing near the middle of the boat, and Tari walks over to her._

Tari: Desti? You look like you have something on your mind... What is it?

Desti: I'm burying the hatchet with Meggy. She needs as much help as she can get....

Tari: I don't know if she'll ever truly recover from this... But we need to at least be there for her and try.

Desti: That's what scares me the most.....this is going to traumatize her. Her best friend.....dying in her arms.

Tari: You may want to tell her that you're burying the hatchet with her. Otherwise, she may avoid you entirely...

Desti: Wish me luck.....

_Tari goes back over to where Luigi is, and attempts to help Saiko in comforting the green plumber. Desti then makes her way to the lower level, looking for Meggy, hearing crying, she makes her way over to the source of it._

Meggy: You're here just to tease and humiliate me, aren't you?

Desti: That couldn't be any further from the truth, Miss Spletzer. I'm here to make peace. I'm done with the teasing and humiliation. After what you went though, it wouldn't be right...

Meggy: How do I know you're telling the truth? Because, last I checked, YOU TRIED TO MANIPULATE MY BEST FRIEND TO TURN HIM AGAINST ME!!!

_Desti backs away in fear, while Meggy realizes what she just did._

Meggy: oh god.....I'm so sorry.......

Desti: Maybe so...But he had me promise one thing before he died, and I'll be d*mned if I don't honor it... I'm not proud of my past actions, but at the same time, I'm willing to put my past behind me and make up for my mistakes... You may not believe me, but I'm done with the teasing and humiliation. I'm never doing it again.

_Meggy bursts into tears, as the emotional pain from the horrible memories of Mario dying in her arms becomes too much for her to handle._

Meggy: I MISS HIM SO MUCH!!!! 

_Desti walks over to the distraught inkling and wraps her arms around her in a hug_

Desti: We're all gonna miss him... I know how close you two were, and I'll do what I can to help you get through this...

Meggy: He was more than a friend.......I had f-feelings for him.....and now I can't tell him.....

_Meggy buries herself in Desti's hoodie, as her cries of anguish grow louder, and she starts shaking uncontrollably. Desti's face meanwhile, turns to that of pure shock at the confession, and she can only hug Meggy tighter in response, not knowing how to handle the situation with this newfound knowledge_

Meggy: Without him.....my life feels so.....empty.....

Desti: We're here to help you get back on your feet... It's what he would want us all to do...

Meggy: I don't know....if I'll ever recover.....

Desti: Just know that we're here for you... Every step of the way...

_The ship arrives at the Mushroom Kingdom shortly afterward. The cast, barring Meggy and Desti, depart from the ship in silence, continuing to mourn the loss of Mario. Meggy, Desti, as well as the other freed Inklings and Octolings, are brought back to Inkopolis on the ship. They all depart from the ship. Desti sees various Inklings and Octolings reuniting with their friends and family. Callie sees her cousin, Marie, making her way off the ship, and immediately runs towards her._

Callie: MARIE!!!!!

_Marie hears and sees Callie and starts running towards her._

Marie: CALLIE!!!!

 _The Squid Sisters reunite in a tight hug, crying into each other’s shoulders. Desti and Meggy continue making their way through Inkopolis, when Desti sees her Octoposse teammates, Jet, Hydra, and_ _Bento._

Jet: Guys! IT’S DESTI!!!!

Hydra: Oh my god…..she’s alive!!!

_The three of them rush over to Desti, overjoyed to see their leader alive and well._

Desti: Hehe, good to see you guys again. 

_Desti hugs her teammates tightly. After breaking from the hug, Jet notices that Meggy is completely depressed._

Jet: Desti….what’s up with her?

Desti: Guys….have you heard about what happened yet?

Hydra: No. What happened? 

Desti: All of the Inklings and Octolings are back because one person sacrificed his life for them.

Bento: Okay…..but what’s that got to do with Meggy being so depressed?

Desti: Well….that person….was also her closest friend….

_Jet, Bento, and Hydra all cover their mouths in horror._

Jet: No…..

_Meggy simply hangs her head down, trying so hard to fight back tears._

Desti: His funeral is going to be held tomorrow. I’m attending it out of respect. Don’t be surprised if you don’t see me that much over the next few days. Meggy needs me at her side.

Jet: We understand completely. She needs you now more than ever…. 

Hydra: We’ll go to the funeral as well, to pay our respects. His sacrifice saved millions of lives.

Desti: See you guys then….

_Desti brings the heartbroken Inkling back to her apartment, and offers to stay at her apartment, to which Meggy accepts. It then cuts to the next day, where a funeral is being held for Mario. Everyone has gathered for the funeral, wearing black in respect for the late plumber. The entire main cast, FM, X, the Squid Sisters, and even Slender Man are all attending the funeral. Only SMG4, Luigi, Desti, and Meggy have the courage to go up and talk about Mario. Luigi spoke up first._

Luigi: Mario....he was my bro, as you all no doubt know. We may have had our disagreements, but we were still bros, and we still cared about each other. He was my only remaining family, and it'll be hard for me to move on.

_Luigi then goes back to his seat, visibly heartbroken. SMG4 then takes the stand._

SMG4: I personally knew Mario for 8 years. Sure, he got on my nerves many times, but he still could be really funny. War of the Fat Italians were always interesting competitions, and I'll never forget when we teamed up against Bowser in the rap battle. Gonna miss you, dude.

_SMG4 places one of Mario’s hats on top of the coffin, before going back to his seat. Desti then takes the stand._

Desti: I could tell just how much Mario cared about Meggy as far back as when we first met. We may have started off on the wrong foot....but I have nothing but the utmost respect for him. It's because of his sacrifice that we're all still here. Thank you, and we will never forget what you did, Mario.

_After heading back down to her seat, Desti sees just how hesitant and nervous Meggy is to speak. Meggy does eventually gain the courage to speak about Mario._

Meggy: Red....you will always be my best friend. He and I were incredibly close friends, he was always there to get me out of a tough situation, and he was always there for me when I was upset. He was always really funny to me, and it breaks my heart to see him gone so soon. I'll never forget the time we spent together, Red. I'm going to miss you so much....

_Upon placing a hand on his coffin, she starts having flashbacks to happier times. Meggy soldiers on, placing a memento onto the coffin, a symbol of their friendship, and, with tears streaming down her face, salutes Mario's coffin, before walking back to her seat. Mario's coffin is then brought outside, and is then lowered into the ground, with everybody watching. Meggy stays behind as everyone slowly disperses following the burial_

Meggy: I miss you so much... You didn't deserve this... I wish you were still here...

_Desti however, had stayed behind. Meggy notices her former rival._

Meggy: Why are you still here….?

Desti: So that you have a shoulder to cry on if you need one, so that you have someone who can comfort you.

Meggy: I still can't believe he's gone now... None of this feels real, and yet I know it's all too real...

Desti: He'll live on in here.... _points to Meggy's heart._

Meggy: Desti... Will you be willing to take his place on my team, so we can win Splatfest for him?

Desti: I'll do it....I just hope my team understands.... Let's....let's go back to your apartment...you probably want to get out of the formal clothes, don't you?

Meggy: Thank you... We'd better head back... It's starting to rain...

Desti: Yeah....let's hurry back.

_The former rivals rush back to Meggy's apartment and change back into their normal clothes. Afterward, they sit down on the couch, as it starts storming. Desti stays at Meggy's side, because she knows that Meggy is emotionally unstable. The heartbroken Inkling could burst into tears at any moment._

Meggy: We have to win for him... No matter what...

Desti: We will.....

_Meggy looks down, and has a depressed look on her face._

Desti: Just....say whatever is on your mind, Meggy. I'm here to listen....

Meggy: Why did it have to be him... I know he did it to make sure we got out alive, but... Why him...

Desti: I.....I can't answer that question, Meggy.....I don't know....

Meggy: I guess it doesn't matter now... He's dead, and I never got to tell him how I truly felt... I just wish I could have told him, regardless of if he reciprocated or not... I'll never have closure now...

_Meggy's composure falls quickly, and she starts to tear up._

Desti: Meggy?

_Meggy then breaks down, crying her eyes out as the emotional pain becomes too much for her to bear. Desti, without hesitation, hugs the heartbroken Inkling tightly._

Meggy: I c-c-can't....g-go on....without h-him....

_Desti says nothing more as she hugs the distraught inkling, not knowing if she can make the situation better or worse and chooses to just let the inkling pour out her emotions. The storm outside makes Meggy's emotional state even worse and incredibly fragile._

Desti: Just let it all out, Meggy.....

_Meggy just continues to cry, her emotional state having completely shattered, just wanting to let the sadness all out, with her cries of anguish going on for a long time. Eventually, Meggy's crying ceases as she falls asleep in Desti's arms, though Desti refuses to leave Meggy alone, fearing for the worst if she doesn't stay._

Desti: She needs me and the others... More than ever now...

_Desti moves Meggy to her bedroom, while Desti opts to sleep on the couch._

Desti: I really hope she'll be able to pull through... I don't even want to picture what his brother is going through.....

_Luigi hasn't been fairing much better, having to be comforted by the others, as his emotional state is beyond fragile_

Luigi: My only family......gone....

_Nobody has been able to console Luigi, the poor plumber having lost his only remaining family_

Luigi: I can't go on......not without my bro....

_Saiko has been doing her best to comfort the plumber, to largely no avail._

Luigi: I've.....I’ve never felt so alone....

Saiko: I know what it feels like to be alone... It's not a pleasant feeling... But I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling...

_Axol watches from a distance and looks down at his Inkweaver. He then thinks in his head._

Axol: Beanie Fish Girl and Pickle....they both probably hate me now.

_Axol then leaves, feeling ashamed and not welcome in their presence, though not without Bob and Boopkins noticing and chasing after him_

Boopkins: Axol, wait!

Axol: What do you want... It's because of me that this all happened... None of this would have happened if it weren't for inkweaver...

Bob: wE Don"T WaNt YoU tO LeAVe! YoU StiLl HaVe FriENdS!

Axol: Beanie Fish Girl and Pickle probably hate me now... How can I ever face them again knowing full well my creation caused this...?

_Bob and Boopkins look at each other._

Bob: BoOpKinS, WhAT Do WE dO?

Boopkins: Axol, you shouldn't put yourself down over this... Just because Inkweaver led to this doesn't mean you're to blame for it... Francis kidnapped you and used it for his own greedy purposes... Not you...

Axol: I still feel guilty.....Red Tomato is dead because of it.... If I even try to apologize to Beanie Fish Girl, either she or Emo Fish Girl will pull some kind of weapon on me.....

Boopkins: Not if we go with you... We won't let either of them hurt you... It's not right...

Axol: I can't do it......

_Meanwhile, Saiko continues her efforts to try and comfort Luigi, and Tari is now also trying to comfort him. Unfortunately, Luigi is inconsolable, the efforts of Saiko and Tari not doing much to help Luigi feel any better. Tari looks at Saiko, and has a "what do we do?" look on her face, while Saiko looks back with a look of "I don't know..." on her face._

Tari: We.....we need to be there for him.....for as long as he needs....

Saiko: You're right... We can't let him suffer alone...

Tari: I don't want to even picture the pain Meggy is going through.....

_Everything fades into a slow dissolve, as it transitions to five months later. Axol is hanging out with Bob and Boopkins, watching Dragon Ball. They get to a scene where Shenron is summoned with the Dragon Balls, and he brings someone back to life._

Boopkins: Hey Axol, you can draw more than just characters, right?

Axol: I might be able to. Let's find out.

_Axol starts drawing up a Dragon Ball with Inkweaver, and much to his surprise, it's a success._

Axol: Oh my god..... Guys......I think we may be able to bring Red Tomato back!!!!

Boopkins: Wait, really!?

Axol: If I can spawn the other 6 Dragon Balls, then yes. We can wish for Shenron to bring Mario back, but there's a twist to it. He can only bring someone back in another form that's similar to one that they are really close to. And considering Red Tomato and Beanie Fish Girl were really close.....he'd be a Red Fish Boy.

Bob: HOw tHe hECk DO YoU kNoW tHAt?

Axol: You seem to forget that I'm an otaku. I know everything about anime.

Bob: FaIR eNOuGh.

Axol: TO THE CASTLE!

_Axol, Bob, and Boopkins rush to the castle, where everybody else is. Meggy and Luigi have both recovered from Mario's death for the most part, but the former's feelings for Mario never went away. The 3 weebs barge into the castle, and Tari immediately notices a Dragon Ball._

Tari: Axol? How and where did you get that!?

Axol: I spawned it with Inkweaver! Do you know what this means?!

Tari: Wait... You don't mean...?

Axol: Yes! We can bring Red Tomato back!!!

Meggy: Wait, really!?

Luigi: You mean... We can see him again?

Axol: Yes!

_Axol gets to work on spawning the other 6 Dragon Balls. But right as he starts drawing the 7th, he runs out of ink._

Axol: CRAP! OUT OF INK!

_Desti and Meggy both offer their own ink to help him finish it. After spawning the 7th Dragon Ball, he groups them together, and summons Shenron._

Shenron: You have summoned the seven Dragon Balls. I shall grant you one wish.

Axol: I wish to bring a beloved friend back to life. His name is Mario.

Shenron: Understood. Your wish has been granted.

_Shenron, using the power of the seven Dragon Balls, successfully brings Mario back to life. However, just as Axol predicted, he is no longer an Italian plumber, but rather a red male Inkling._

Mario: Mamma Mia......where am I? And.....I look.....different....

_Mario suddenly realizes he sounds like he's gargling_

Mario: My voice... I'm... No... WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?!?!?

Axol: You were brought back, Red Fish Boy. But....we couldn't bring you back as Red Tomato. When Shenron brings someone back, it's in a form that's similar to one that they are really close to. You and Beanie Fish Girl were incredibly close.

Mario: I'm... a squid?

Axol: Yes.

Meggy: REEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Meggy tackle hugs Mario, partly in disbelief, but the rest in joy at the sight of her best friend, alive and well again_

Mario: Looks like I'm one of you now, Meggy.

_During the 5-month time-gap, Meggy had told everyone that she had feelings for Mario, and to see Mario, the one she had a huge crush on, alive again was emotional to say the least._

Desti: Now's your chance....go get em. 

Meggy: Mario... There's something that I need to tell you... I never got to tell you when you were alive, and I feel it's best I tell you now, since I've told everyone else...

Mario: Hmm?

Meggy: I know this may come to you as a complete shock, but... I've had a crush on you for months now...

Mario: R-Really?

Meggy: Yes... I never got to tell you when you were alive, and I thought I would never get to tell you... I never was able to let go of that, and I don't think I ever would have... But now that you're back, I finally have the closure that I needed... 

Mario: Well....there's something I wanted to tell you after we were all safe.....but we all know what happened.....

Meggy: Huh? What did you want to tell me?

_Mario starts blushing._

Mario: I.....I've had a crush on you too.....I love you, Meggy!

_Meggy covers her mouth with her hands in shock, a blush slowly creeping across her face as tears threaten to fall_

Meggy: R-really...?

Mario: Yes....and now I'm not a fata**. I actually have a decent muscular build.

 _Meggy doesn't hesitate, and gives Mario a kiss, her emotions all over the place as the crush of her life confessed that he felt the same way about her. Mario kisses back, and the rest of the cast applaud_ _and cheer for the new couple._

Mario: I don't know where I'm going to go. I don't fit in the Mushroom Kingdom now.....

Meggy: You can come live with me Mario. I have a guest room you can stay in. 😊

Mario: That sounds lovely. I'm going to need serious help adjusting to life as an Inkling.

Meggy: I can help teach you everything. I'm just glad you're back now. 

Desti: Count me in. I'll help as well.

_The scene transitions to a slow fade, everything becoming perfect in that one moment, with nothing to break it apart ever again, with the new couple vowing to never take anything for granted ever again._

  
**Cue SMG4 Credits**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. I do have a follow-up that I wrote along with Crowned_Healslime that focuses primarily on Mario adjusting to life as an Inkling. I will try to post it here within the next week or two. Unlike this story, however, it is not a one-shot.  
> Crowned_Healslime has also posted some of the stories we have written on his account, which I suggest you go and check out if you enjoyed this story.
> 
> And, yes...the moment where Mario kills Francis with a Falcon Punch was meant to be a reference to a similar scene in the F-Zero anime.


End file.
